Naruto sensei!
by happykid
Summary: Naruto who is 17 and a jounin is sent back a few hundred years in the past by Tsunade. And some how, he becomes the Inuyasha gang's sensei! How will Inuyasha react? Read to find out. R


Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her feet on the table. It was already 5pm. _Where the hell is that pervert Jiraiya?_ She thought, slightly annoyed that he was an hour late. She was about to give up and go home when she suddenly heard a knock on the door and then the sound of someone turning the handle, she looked up just in time to see Jiraiya come in, covered in blood and bruises, his shirt was torn and his hair was messier than usual. She put her feet off the table and straightened up. Jiraiya's face was unreadable as he took his seat opposite Tsunade. "Have you got the information?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"So, is it true that Itachi is now at this moment more powerful than say me?" Tsunade asked in a clam voice, but one could tell from her face that she was worried.

"Yes. I got held up because I was found out while collecting information on him by the man himself." Jiraiya replied.

"Hm….And I thought you said that your research skills were so good that you assured me that you wouldn't be found out." Tsunade recapped.

"Err…hehheh…when did I say that?" Jiraiya pretended, twitching slightly.

"Anyway," Jiraiya began, "What are you going to do? Itachi is still bent on capturing Naruto. Even though Naruto's 17, a Jounin and is quite tough compared to most people and has the Aoikagami(This story has bits from my other fic Silver Naruto, The Aoikagami is a bloodline limit that allows Naruto to copy other bloodline limits. It makes his eyes a lighter blue with swirls in them), compare him to Itachi; Itachi could probably kill Naruto without breaking a sweat. Plus if you can't protect him, what more can I do." Jiraiya finished.

Tsunade stayed silent for a while. Naruto was like a brother to her and she treasured him, she would hate to send him away, but it's better for him to be away than taken away and goodness knows what have done to him. But where could she send him? Somewhere Itachi wouldn't find him? Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"We'll have to send him away then." She told Jiraiya. "That's a good idea, but where?" he asked.

"I know a jutsu that very few people know of. It's a time travel jutsu. It'll teleport Naruto a few years into the past." Tsunade explained. "Oh!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I know," Tsunade began, "Itachi might have already copied it from someone with his sharingan. But, it'll take them a while to figure out where he went." Tsunade reasoned. "True." Jiraiya agreed. "Well then, it's settled, I'll send Naruto there tomorrow." Tsunade decided.

Next day

Naruto awoke at about 8am, he got up changed into his Jounin outfit with the vest and all that and he headed downstairs for some ramen. He looked almost the same as he was when he was 12 except that he was taller and his arms were longer, his face was a tiny bit longer and his hair was slightly longer, but not too long mind you (And not too much so that it puffs up) and he was pretty good looking that now, with Sasuke gone (he died a few years back, you'll see why later), a few girls were hopping for him to notice them. It was only now that did he realize how Sasuke felt, and that was annoyed and irritated. But other, actually nearly all the villagers (Except for the girls that had crushes on him but very light ones) still loathed him and blamed him for the death of the fourth Hokage, his father. And even though he had gained a little more attention, he actually rather that he didn't have that kind of attention. The girls only liked him because he was good looking, not because he was himself. But he still had other people who admired him for himself, like Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Hinata and even Neji. (Sakura is still too depressed about Sasuke dying that she doesn't even know what's going on around her, now that's called dedication! )

After he had his daily ramen, he would go into the woods and practice. He would have to bear with the glares and stares that everyone would give him. They all blamed the death of Sasuke on him, but Sasuke was trying to kill him! It wasn't that Naruto killed him it was in fact he used the Chidori too much, way past his limits so he died right in front of Naruto. He wanted to kill Naruto because he thought that Naruto was becoming more powerful than he and his brother was paying more attention to Naruto, so he figured that if he killed Naruto, Itachi would pay more attention to him.

Nowadays, Naruto would just smile friendly. But no one would know how he felt, beyond that smile was a small boy cowering in the dark, and filled with loneliness and regret. Naruto would sometimes wonder if he should have died. It was just the thing inside of him that wouldn't let him be defeated. And in the end, Sasuke died after he attempted to use the Chidori the fifth time.

Soon Naruto arrived at the Hokage's place. She had arranged to meet up with him on some business. He went straight up to her office and knocked on the door before entering. "Good morning old woman!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. Tsunade twitched and was going to snap. She was trying to help him and here he was, calling her an old woman, talk about grateful!

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked. Tsunade seemed to remember how important this business was and calmed down.

"Yes." She replied. Naruto noticed the importance in her voice and closed the door behind him. "Take a seat." Tsunade offered, so Naruto did. "Now, it's about Itachi," Tsunade began, "Jiraiya went to do some research on him which includes spying on him and he found that Itachi's getting stronger and stronger and now he's even stronger than probably me." Tsunade explained.

Naruto was listening carefully, hanging on to every word she said. "So Jiraiya and I have decided that we would send you back in time a few years." Tsunade told him. Naruto just blinked. "A few ye…ears back in time? How?" Naruto asked.

"With this jutsu I have. Sadly, I can't tell how far I'll send you back as I haven't mastered it fully yet." Tsunade explained. "So," she began, "What do you say?"

Naruto considered it for a while. Duh he didn't want to go. He would rather Itachi come looking for him and fight Itachi head on but by doing that, Tsunade would become really worried and she might take measures which wasn't such a good idea. And anyway, he could probably train there as well since he has no missions and anyway, he doesn't even lead a cell so it'll be ok. Naruto nodded his head slowly. "OK then I'll send you back now Naruto!" Tsunade told him. "What! Now?" Naruto exclaimed. "Of course. Itachi could come by today." Tsunade reasoned. "Naruto just stay where you are." She instructed him. She got up and did a few hand seals while chanting something. Then, a portal appeared out of nowhere. "Get in." Tsunade instructed him. Naruto did as he was told. He turned around once more and looked at Tsunade again.

"How long do I have to stay in the past for?" he asked. "I'll come for you." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded his head and went through the portal.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well. Soon, they were at the other side. Inuyasha felt that his head was itchy so he sat down and used his foot to scratch it. By the time he was done scratching, Kagome had already swung her bag over. "Come on! Hurry up Inuyasha!" she shouted over to him. "Comin……." Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, a man dropped on top of him from a little above him. "Sorry..." the man said getting off Inuyasha.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Where the heck did that old woman send me to?" the man mumbled looking around. Suddenly, Inuyasha put his hand on his sword and started growling._ Who is this guy? I can feel a strong demonic aura coming from him. It's nearly the same as Naraku! Maybe, he is Naraku…._ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude!" Kagome shouted out to him. Inuyasha chose to ignore her. "SIT!" and with that, Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome jumped down from where she was to meet the man.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." She introduced pointing at Inuyasha's body which she was standing on. "And you are?" she asked politely.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied. "Judging from your outfit you're from another era." Kagome stated looking at his outfit. "Yes." Naruto replied, smiling friendly. "Why don't you come with us and then we can talk about how you got here." Kagome suggested. Naruto agreed.

Soon, they were all in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was lying on the floor, Miroku was sitting next to Kaede with Shippo sitting in between them and Kagome was sitting beside Naruto. "Naruto, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Miroku and he's a priest. This is Shippo, he's a fox demon. And this is Kaede. She's the head priestess of this village." Kagome introduced them all, pointing at each on as he went. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a ninja." Naruto explained.

"Now, how did you get here?" Kaede asked Naruto. "Tsunade sent me here with her technique." Naruto explained. "You mean there is a technique that teleports you back in time?" Shippo asked. "I guess there must be if this man says so." Miroku answered.

"Yes well she said it'll send me back but she doesn't know how far back I'll go." Naruto explained. "How far back are we anyway?" he asked them. "About 500 years if you count it from my time." Kagome answered.

Naruto fell onto the floor. "500 years…? That's a long time…." He said twitching slightly. "Do you someone called Naraku?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

"Na…ra…ku?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "Cause, your demonic aura is a lot like his!" Inuyasha answered, pointing his sword at Naruto. Naruto just looked at him, confused.

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "I mean that he has demonic aura that is like Naraku's." Inuyasha explained. "Who is Naraku?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb!" Inuyasha shouted back, very sure that Naruto was Naraku.

"Inuyasha ,don't think you should jump to conclusions." Miroku reasoned. "Yeah. For all you know, he might not be Naraku." Shippo said. "Why are you all all black and blue?" Naruto asked them. "Shut up!" Inuyasha answered back.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude." Kagome told him. "I'm not going to let Naraku hurt anyone of you again!" Inuyasha swore, trusting his sword forward. It landed on Naruto's shoulder and Inuyasha couldn't even budge it after that. Naruto reached up and grabbed the blade that was on his shoulder. The Tetsusiga was already in its powerful form. Inuyasha couldn't understand why he couldn't budge it. "Tsst!" Inuyasha let go of the Tetsusiga and jumped back, raising his claws he slashed it forward, "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" something yellow came charging towards Naruto, it hit him, suddenly it twirled around for a while before it completely stopped and twirled the other way until it disappeared. "What?" _He totally destroyed my attack!_

"I'm not Naraku!" Naruto shouted back. "Like I'll believe that!" Inuyasha retorted. . "What can I do to prove that I'm not Naraku?" Naruto asked, just wanting to get this clear. He was not some guy named Naraku. Inuyasha asked Kagome for the Scared Jewel fragments; Kagome had no choice but to hand them over. Inuyasha took one out from the bottle. Then, he threw it at Naruto, it grazed his face. And then, it fell onto the floor. Inuyasha walked over to it and bent down to look at it. It was still pure. _Shit…he really isn't Naraku…_Inuyasha thought. "Is it pure, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Feh!" Inuyasha said as he put his sword back in its sheath. "See, what did I tell you? Now apologize to Naruto-san."

Kagome said, proving her point. "No, it's ok." Naruto said waving his hands. Inuyasha blushed and walked out of the room "Kagome walked over to the jewel and was about to pick it up when she noticed that it turned slightly black. _What! Are my eyes playing tricks on me?_ She picked up the jewel and it immediately turned back to normal. _Did the jewel really turn impure? Is Naruto-san a demon or something? Could Inuyasha be right..?. No. If it really was Naraku, then it would have turned impure immediately._ Kagome thought.

"Is there anything wrong Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked her concerned. "No. It's nothing." Kagome assured them, pocketing the shard.

"Now, do you all know of any inn near-by where I can stay in?" Naruto asked them. "Huh? Aren't you going to stay with us?" Miroku asked.

"No. I don't want to cause you all any more trouble." Naruto told them. "No it's ok. You can stay here in this village." Kaede told him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yes. You can stay here." Kaede said. "What! You're staying!" Inuyasha burst in. "Is there something wrong with that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "No." Inuyasha replied, returning outside to sulk.

"By the way Naruto-san," Kagome began, "how old are you?" "17."Naruto replied. "You're the same age as Inuyasha, taking away the 50 years that he was sealed to the tree." Miroku told him.

"Oii! Naruto, I'll take you around the village." Shippo offered. "Thanks. You're Shippo right?" Naruto confirmed. Shippo nodded his head enthusiastically. And with that, Shippo lead Naruto by the hand out of the hut. Shippo took Naruto to see the lake where Shippo fell in and Naruto had to fish him out. Then he took him to the forest where they played with Shippo's ball. And then Shippo took him to other places. At the end of the day, he took Naruto to the place where Inuyasha meet Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting on one of the branches of the tree. Inuyasha looked at them when he heard them coming closer.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted enthusiastically waving his hand at Inuyasha. "What do you want Shippo?" Inuyasha asked in a kind of rude way.

"Heh, if you were more polite like Naruto, Kagome would probably like you more." Shippo retorted. "Shut u, will ya!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Heh! Come on Naruto; let's go back to Kaede's hut." Shippo said. "I think I'll stay here for a little while longer." Naruto replied. "Suite yourself." Shippo said as he turned his back and walked back.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the same branch as Inuyasha. _He's fast!_ Naruto sat down on the branch and looked at Inuyasha,

"It's about the demonic aura. The truth is that I'm sort of a half demon." Naruto explained. Inuyasha straightened up. "You're a half demon?" Inuyasha asked amazed. "But your demonic aura is so strong."

"That's because, a really powerful demon was sealed into me when I was born. It was to save the village but people see me as the demon itself so, they all loathe me. They blame me for the death of the Fourth Hokage, my father who sealed the demon into me to save the village." Naruto explained.

"Why doesn't your mother or your father say anything?" Inuyasha asked. "Well my father died sealing the demon into me and my mother is a mystery. I don't even know what she looks like." Naruto told him looking down at his fingers. "You're very lucky Inuyasha to have friends." Naruto told him.

"You mean, you didn't have friends?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Naruto nodded his head.

"My friend tried to murder me." Naruto told him. "What! That guy shouldn't even be considered your friend!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Do you think so?" "Yes! People like that are called traitors! They're the kind that is lower than scum!" Naruto just smiled.

"So, what happened to him?" Inuyasha asked. "He died after exceeding his limits." "Serves him right. What did you do to him anyway?" Naruto began to explain about how Sasuke felt and why he did it.

When he finished, Inuyasha was growling, saying that Sasuke was a bastard. "So, what's your story? I can see by your eyes that you're very sad and disturbed by something." Naruto asked. Inuyasha blushed. "It's nothing."

"Aw…come on, you can tell me." Naruto smiled at him.

"No. It's nothing. Just some lov…I mean misunderstanding problems." Inuyasha said. "You had another girlfriend before Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha snapped back, blushing **a lot**. "Fine what ever you say..." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. _R….i…g….h…t. And Itachi's a girl._ Naruto thought.

"Why don't we head back now?" Naruto suggested. Inuyasha couldn't deny the fact that he was starving, so they headed back.

While they were having dinner, Naruto noticed that Kaede seemed to be in deep thought. _Wonder what's biting her? _He's question was answered for him. Kaede put her food down and looked up. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked looking up from his dinner. "Inuyasha and all have just come back from being badly beaten up by his brother, Sesshoumaru, I am quite worried about them now. If they come across Sesshoumaru again, they might come back half dead and maybe dead. And since you seem like the kind of person for the job," Kaede explained.

They all looked at Kaede curiously, "I was wondering if you could be their sensei and look after them." Kaede told him.

Naruto choked on his food and Inuyasha collapsed on the ground and spilled his dinner all over him. Naruto patted his chest and tried to get the food unstuck. "What did you just say?" he asked in between coughs. Kaede repeated her self again.

"Um-well…..they look like their doing fine on their own already……" Naruto began.

"Are you joking? The next time we meet Sesshoumaru, he probably crush us. Inuyasha isn't that strong you see." Shippo stated.

"What did you say Shippo!" Inuyasha asked in a threatening voice. "Shippo has a point though…" Miroku agreed rubbing his chin. Inuyasha was fuming.

"How can you all think so lowly of me!" Inuyasha cried out. "I ain't going to have someone who is the same age as me and is probably weaker than me be my sensei!" Inuyasha confirmed. Naruto was getting slightly ticked off by that last remark._ How could he pull me down that low! _

"Aright then," Naruto began, "if you say that I'm that weak, why don't we have a little duel tomorrow." Naruto suggested.

"Are you sure that you aren't going to run away?" Inuyasha asked smirking. _His comments are really starting to bug me now…_ Naruto thought.

"Don't worry, I won't run away. Cause that's my way of the ninja!" Naruto retorted. Inuyasha was slightly taken back. "Feh! Let's see you try." And that was the end of the conversation. Kagome was sitting quietly throughout the whole thing. You have to admit Inuyasha shouldn't have said those things about Naruto after he accused Naruto of being Naraku and was wrong. And Naruto looked like a good sensei and he could be much stronger than Inuyasha……argh! She felt so frustrated, so she just decided to go with the flow.

* * *

Next day

Naruto and Inuyasha were facing each other. "Ah…ok, I don't want to hurt you too badly and I don't want to use all my energy on you so," Naruto began, raising one finger up, (sound familiar?)

"I'll beat you with this one finger." They were all taken back.

"Feh! I'll cut off that finger then." Inuyasha retorted. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede weren't so sure about that. Inuyasha took out his sword and charged towards Naruto……

* * *

**what do you all think good, bad, needs work? Pls tell me and I'll try and improve. And while your at it, pls read my other fic, silver naruto. It's not that bad ok, it actually had 138 reviews.**


End file.
